Yūrei
Yūrei (幽霊, Yūrei) is the rank one of the Royal Guard. He is a male salamander-yokai. He was made from the least amount of Shokujin's divided yoki. Background Yūrei first came into existance in the early days days of Shokujin Tenchikaimei's reign as king of the Sea of Japan; to provide protection for the kingdom, as well as to further his goals, Shokujin split up his immense yoki into nine separate, monstrous constructs, which soon formed into several yokai, which would become known as the Royal Guard. Appearance Yūrei has wavy, shoulder-length dark brown hair, that he keeps unkempt and parted down the middle.His clothing is typical; a dark green jacket outlined in black, though altered with the collar upturned, and two yin-yang signs on either end. A black sash is worn in a manner similar to a matador around his waist. He wears black, fingerless gloves with yet another yin-yang sign imprinted on it, encased in a four pointed flower. He is very horrible at controlling his yoki, therefore, Shokujin placed a seal just below Yūrei's chin, on his neck, that seals up his full yokai form and keeps his yoki in check. Personality Yūrei is intelligent, but also incoherent, giving him the demeanor of a drunkard, which fits well with a comment Shokujin made when he first became king; saying he wished he could drink all of his pain away. Like other yokai, and unlike his Royal Guard counterparts, his innate rage and bloodlust influences his behavior. According to Shokujin himself, Yūrei relishes the opportunity to kill anyone in sight, even more so during a full moon. Shokujin will control his behavior most of the time, but for the rest of the time he simply lets him rampage the land like a lunatic. Abilities * Yokai Absorption: Yūrei has the ability to absorb other yokai into it's being, gaining that yokai's powers, strengths and weaknesses as well as adding all of it's yoki onto his own. * Wind Manipulation: Yūrei has the ability to fire powerful blasts of wind from his mouth and palms, creating a formidable attack. He can also create immense vortexes of wind at his whim. He has displayed the ability to focus air currents above and beneath him, allowing him to fly. * Hasami (螯, pincers): His claws are coated in his own yoki and then he makes a slashing motion that creates giant energy beams in the shape of claws of solidified energy, each about a kilometer to a kilometer and a half long, from the end of each finger. The attacks act as a ranged claw attack, which he controls like his regular claw attacks, by using slashing motions. The power and force behind them is considerable. * Dangan (弾丸, bullet): He can also fire a large number of explosive energy darts from virtually any part of his body with enough charge to demolish huge buildings. They look somewhat similar to an axe blade or arrows, but with an indention in the middle. * Phantom Abilities: Living up to his name, he is capable of passing through walls and attacks, however he must manifest to attack, leaving him open. Full Yokai Form * Added control over water: In his full yokai form, he inherits Shokujin's power over water. He becomes nearly unbeatable near an existing source of water, as he can manipulate it as he wishes with merely his thoughts. He can also create water from seemingly nothing, when in actuality, he is rapidly gathering water vapor in the air. Using thoughts alone, he can increase or decrease the temperature of water, essentially boiling or freezing the water under his control to create devastating attacks. Using the ability to heat up water, he can also heat the water vapor in the air around him, creating clouds and even small storms for use in his attacks. The final ability of this technique is that he can change the density of water, making it as hard as steel if he so wishes for defensive purposes. ** Funsha (噴射, Jet propulsion): Yūrei creates a ball made of his yoki along with water and shoots it at the opponent. Yūrei can create two water balls at the same time. Sword Techniques Imperial Regalia (三種の神器, Sanshu no Jingi); like all other Royal Guard members, he caries around a double-edged katana with a guard in the shape of two folded dragon's wings, with a oval-shaped ruby-like gem at it's center. It's abilities so far, are unknown. Category:Males Category:Yokai